The wedding of Tenno Sugihito and Melanion
The wedding of Tenno Sugihito and Melanion took place on 20th April, 2015 at the Genji palace in the New Empire of Japan. The groom, Tenno Sugihito is the current head of state of the New Empire of Japan. A successor to his grandfather the late Tenno Seihito he is relatively young, the age of 22 by this day. He is a disrect descendant of the legendary Tenno Jimmu. Little can be said on the Azerothian Blood-Elf Melanion, the bride. Her family history is shrouded in mystery much to the dismay of the Genji Clan's heralds, whom duty is to record the lineage of those joining the Dynasty. History from available sources state she was part of the Maroon Army and an expert martial artist. Preparations The announcement of the wedding was given by the Tenno himself on the 16th of February. They were engaged as early as November with a wedding ring of white gold with six diamonds and seven rubies. The date of the ceremony was announced as 20th April. The Tenno quickly got to work to prepare for the ceremony. As his soon-to-be wife Melanion is considered a Xeno and not part of the Imperial Cult he would be forbidden from marrying her but he has solved the problem with legal and doctrinal loopholes. He quietly blessed her as an "honourary human" in the Imperial Cult and invoked the Genji Restoration's reform on marriage between nobles and commoners to make it legitimate. He hired Blood Elf tailor Cadell Sunweaver to make not only the wedding dress, but also official dresses for Melanion. The Genji household's cook and his apprentice were assigned the task of making the wedding cake. The guest list was revealed and invitations were sent to the aristocracy of the New Empire of Japan's court, key business leaders, some of the High Lords of Terra, CDC allies and vassals under the Second Terra Treaty. The Ceremony The wedding ceremony took place in the morning of 20th April. While the Tenno and his relatives waited for the bride at the shrine within the palace, the bride was driven from the Azerothian embassy to the Genji palace, escorted by tight security. The Tenno had his sister and Prime Minister Koizumi in his entourage and Melanion had her former squad members. Once the bride arrived the ceremony began with the two walking to the inner sanction of the Genji family's shrine to exchange their vows. After the vows were exchanged the wedding rings were worn by the couple. At the same time, Melanion was given the title of Kogo. Reception The reception was held in the evening, at the palace once again. All of the guests were greeted by the Tenno and the Kogo in person. The guests have explored parts of the palace and were entertained with fine food and drinks such as the Genji-clan's sake which it's ingredients are tight-lipped secrets. Notable attendees House Genji * Tenno Sugihito (Groom) * Lord Commander Militant Jingu Genji (Groom's sister) * Kotai-Go Kiyoe (Groom's mother) * Osamu Katagiri (Groom's head butler, and best man) * Darth Kaiser (Groom's close advisor) * Prime Minister Shinichiro Koizumi (Groom's advisor) Azerothian Union Others * President Kemal Bosphorus (Bosphorus) * President Zev Konstantinos Derwish (Levant Arab Republic) * King Frederich (East Prussia) * Erisvia (Azerothian Union) * Veliselyne (Azerothian Union) * King Giorgi XIII (Georgia) * Master of the Administratum Flavius Petrus Sabbatius Justianus (Imperium of Man) * Theodora Justianus (Imperium of Man) * Jack R. Plusleton (Aplica) * Shogun Nobunaga (New Empire of Japan) * Zenio Satsumori (New Empire of Japan) * Chairman Sporcy (Azerothian Union) * Zondee (Azerothian Union) * Cadell Sunweaver (Azerothian Union) Public Celebrations There were both public celebrations and protests on the marriage in the public streets. The Adeptus Arbites were ordered to keep the protests in line and prevent entry into parade areas and the palace premises. Accounts of the Wedding An account of the Union - Half-Elf Susanoo's account on the wedding. He also replaces Darth Kaiser as the Tenno's bodyguard the following day. Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Events Category:The Azerothian Union Category:2061